The Fellowship of the Rings
by Kal-El Fornia
Summary: When Ken is promised a surprise by Miyako that is going to 'rock his world', he finds himself in an embarassing situation when Sora shows up to deliver said surprise.


**This my one-shot based off of a challenge from the alpha phoenix in the forum, 'The Forest of Irrelevant Road Signs'. The challenge was to write a story with Ken and Sora using the prompt 'Birthmarks are where you were killed in your previous life'. Here is my attempt and I hope to see you readers at the forum. The fanfiction link is: /forum/The-Forest-of-Irrelevant-Road-Signs/141504/ **

**Disclaimer: Don't own Digimon.**

**P.S. I did go a bit...weird with this.**

* * *

Miyako had promised him a magnificent surprise that was going to 'rock his world' as she had assured him, and that it was going to be a gift that would forever change their relationship. She had said over and over again that the night was going to be magical, she would take care of all the details, and that all he had to do was enjoy himself for the evening. It was half past eight at night, his parents were out of the apartment just like how his girlfriend had planned, Wormmon was sleeping over at Daisuke's place since the lovable oaf was happy enough to help him 'become a man', his front door was unlocked just like how his woman had told him to leave it, and Ken was butt naked as he waited for her on his bed, periodically wiping the sweat off his forehead.

Out of the male members of the group he along with Iori were the last virgins, the older males all having lived up the college experience, and Daisuke and Takeru having frequently conquered the same territory as one another. He really had only heard stories of how the older males in the group had had their 'worlds rocked', such as the time when Jou had unknowingly met a pop star idol sensation (who would later write a heartfelt song titled 'Jou' that would mark the turn of her music career becoming serious) and after a night of 'magic', how she helped him forever leave his boyhood behind. Then there was also that story that Taichi always proudly made a point to tell where he and Koushiro had met a set of French triplets who were in town with their ambassador father, and how it was then that Koushiro became a god among men by going to bed with all three of them at the same time, with their mother catching them and then deciding to join in as well.

With Daisuke and Takeru though, it was different because he had seen their cases firsthand instead of hearing a story from someone else who had been there instead of him. It all started when Daisuke hooked up with Takeru's date to a school dance, and how in vengeance Takeru had then gone after and succeeded in getting with the quiet girl who sat in the back of their class who also happened to be Daisuke's crush back then. After a few fistfights and a series of vengeance bangs later the two teenagers had patched things up once Hikari had announced that she was finally ready to have a boyfriend after all these years and how they had agreed to go and court her as gentlemen would, but even so it all just worked to remind Ken that he was seriously less experienced in the current department than the rest of his buddies were.

His thoughts drifted back to his current settings though when he heard someone enter the apartment quietly. He took a deep breath as he prepared himself, and wiped some more sweat when he heard footsteps walking towards his door. This was it, Ken thought, and he stood up proudly in all his naked glory as he heard someone reach just outside his door.

"Hey, Ken!" a familiar feminine, but definitely not Miyako voice greeted as she opened the door to his room just like how she had been instructed to.

Sora froze though, package still in hand, as she stared with widened eyes as Ken stood in front of her, arms raised to the Heavens, all the while the teenager was completely nude. She blinked a few times, wondering is this was the secret reward that Miyako had promised her, and Sora simply slowly backed away and closed the door to Ken's room, not saying another word.

Ken's face paled, his arms frozen in their position of praising the gods for finally getting laid, and he remained silent as he thought of what just happened. Sora had seen everything, every birthmark, every scar or hair, and everything he had to offer in terms of naughty fun time tools. He lowered his arms and brought one of his hands to his face as he closed his eyes and simply shook his head since he had no idea how he was going to contain the situation.

He sighed since he was going to have to call Daisuke later to cancel the losing virginity party that the guy was adamant about throwing, that Takeru had even already bought an ice cream cake for, and put on the nearest pair of boxers and then shorts. As he then walked his way out of his room and towards the living room of his apartment, he was glad to see that Sora hadn't left yet.

Instead, she was seated on the couch and looking directly at the package in her hands, which Ken assumed was the thing that Miyako said would change their relationship and rock his world apparently, and Ken felt like smacking himself for being so stupid considering that his girlfriend was a tad overenthusiastic whenever it came to talking about how great things were.

He walked over to Sora and then sat on the same couch as her, but made sure to sit at the end of one side since he wasn't quite comfortable being in her presence just yet. Ken glanced over since the young woman had still yet to even look in his direction, and he rubbed the back of his neck in nervousness as he thought of what he could possibly say.

After a minute or two though, and after he noticed the rather large birthmark that he had on his stomach, it hit him to how he would break the tension. "You know, they say that birthmarks are where you were killed in your previous life." He tried desperately to offer as he forced up a smile.

Ignoring what he said, Sora just stood up and handed the package over to Ken. "Here, Miyako said that this was going to rock your world. She couldn't bring it, so she asked me to deliver it as a favor."

Ken took the box and looked up at Sora who made it a point to not look back at him, and then his eyes drifted to the package he had been handed. "What is it?"

Sora still refused to make eye contact, and Ken heard the most horrifying words that any teenage boy could ever hear. "Abstinence rings."

He stared at the box and sighed once more. He was never going to get laid.

* * *

**Hope you check out the forum!**


End file.
